


Knock, Knock

by tobirion



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Emilio being incorrigible, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobirion/pseuds/tobirion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilio compensates for his nonexistent childhood at inappropriate times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock, Knock

In interest of not drawing attention from the locals, Emilio had dragged them into a small tucked away alcove not visible from the street while they waited for their target to make an appearance. 

Zach usually has no problem finding that quiet, patient place inside that made him such him a great agent, but he's pretty sure that even if his life depended on it and they weren’t out on a stupid assassination mission that really didn’t require the both of them, he'd have been distracted by the hard, heavy press of Emilio's body against his, the humid heat of Emilio's breath against his neck.

He shifts, trying to focus on something that isn't Emilio's thigh pressing up between his legs, and hears a muffled thump that might have been one of their weapons clanking against the cement wall or might have been someone who really shouldn’t have known they were there.

They both freeze, and the sound isn't repeated, so Zach lets himself relax slightly, right up until Emilio murmurs in his ear, "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" he answers reflexively, and then wants to kick himself.

"Banana."

"Seriously?" Zach whispers vehemently.

"Knock knock," Emilio repeats.

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Emilio." Zach tries to put every ounce of annoyance he's feeling right now into that one word.

"Knock knock," Emilio says.

"You're incorrigible. I don't know how you’re a rank 10 agent." Emilio's silence is patient and inexorable. Zach sighs. "Who's there?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" He can hear the smile in Emilio's voice and he can't help it, he starts giggling. Not even laughing in a manly way, no, this is some seriously grade a, high-pitched giggling that would totally give their presence away if Emilio didn’t wordlessly reach up and cover Zach’s mouth with his hand.

"Zach," Emilio says in his so called “Senior Agent” voice, but Zach can hear the   
suppressed laughter in it, "Zach, you have to be quiet now."

"Screw you," Zach replies, breathless and still laughing into the palm of Emilio’s hand. "Your jokes suck. You suck.”

"Well then you suck too ‘cause you laughed."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Make me."

Zach freezes, realizing the implications behind that sentence as the grin slowly spreads across Emilio’s face, and Emilo, never one to miss an opportunity, cups Zach’s chin and kisses him, hot and wet and sweet.

Zach will never admit it, but it’s the best mission he’s been on in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked Ren what she thought I should name this she said 'Banana' and I laughed for 50 years.


End file.
